Light and Dark
by Dark Speed Demon
Summary: A year has passed since Amy learned about her tragic past, everything has seemed normal since. Except Sonic has been acting "strange." He may be becoming insane, to the point where he murders... but why? Will even more dark secrets reveal themselves? The truth behind the blue blur still remains hidden. (Sequel to "A Rose with a Dark Secret.") {Currently remastering older chapters}.
1. A Rose with a Dark Secret

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION!**

 **...But enough of that…**

 **This is a sequel to _A rose with a dark secret_**

 **by,** _ **IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE**_

 **CHECK DAT STORY OUT BRO! IT'S AMAZING!**

 **If you don't… you won't understand this story :'(**

 **Without further ado…**

 **I PRESENT TO YOU!**

* * *

 ** _|/\\\\\|_**

 ** _~LIGHT AND DARK~_**

 ** _|/\\\\\|_**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

 **CRYSTAL BELONGS TO, _IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE_**

 **(UPDATE: 2/18/17, The author has let me own Crystal Lynn Rose, Amy's mother.)**

* * *

 _In the beginning, lived a small rose in the north east side of Mobius._

 _Her name, was Amelia Lynn Rose the Dark_

 _She was a princess, her father was a fierce king of darkness. His name was Mephiles, alongside him ruled his wife. Her name was Crystal, mystical queen of light._

 _The kingdom was named, Rosedaree. Otherwise know as The Dark Kingdom_

 _The day she was born was the day of birth, not only for her, but a powerful gem._

 _It was known as a Chaos Emerald. The color was different from any other._

 _There was Green, Blue, Cyan, Purple, Yellow, Red, and White._

 _This emerald was different, it shone a dark contrast of Black._

 _As of known in legends, whoever has gathered all emeralds will gain tremendous and unlimited power. An evil spirit named Iblis wanted it all to himself._

 _Mephiles couldn't risk this chance, he altered the emerald into a necklace. He had given it to his daughter to hold onto it. The chaos emerald was now known as the Necklace of Rosedaree. Amelia's soul was pure enough to withstand the energy from the necklace._

 _This was kept a secret, unfortunately Iblis found out. He had possessed Mephiles so he could physically take the Necklace of Rosedaree. Amelia unintentionally split Iblis' soul in two._

 _One soul still wanders, this was the evil Iblis. However the other was absorbed by Mephiles. This gave the ability to transform into his 'Jibrael' form, but only when triggered._

 _Unfortunately Iblis had not given up. He split himself in eight parts, one of them being his original. The other seven took the color as the original emeralds._

 _Iblis and his entities had slaughtered everyone in the kingdom. There was no trace of life, except the king and his queen, alongside them was the young princess and daughter of Rosedaree._

 _The goal for Iblis was to kill Amelia and take the Rosedaree necklace. If they were to fail, they die. Mephiles had succeeded in killing the seven chaos forms of Iblis with the help of the emeralds. Unfortunately, the original Iblis had killed Crystal, Mephiles couldn't conceal his rage. It triggered Mephiles' 'Jibrael' form, he had stayed and fought with the evil spirit._

 _While the event occurred, Amelia ran away while mourning over her mother's death._

 _Mephiles luckily had won the battle against the vengeful spirit, he had met up with Amelia. Sadly, to keep Amelia safe, Mephiles erased her memory of the events of her tragic past._

 _She had no idea she was a princess, who her parents were, or who she was._

 _Soon Amelia would learn of her true destiny. The Necklace of Rosedaree, which of she held._

 _Will be a dark secret._

 _Throughout time, the unknown princess had changed her name to the cute, energetic, and cheerful_

 _Amy Rose._

 _From there on, she had went on many adventures, met many new people, and of course, met her true love._

 _Sonic the Hedgehog._

 _Sonic meant everything to Amy, she would die for him. Everything about Sonic was perfect to her. The way his smile met up with his go-getting personality. Those sparkling emerald eyes full of life, adventure, and happiness. He was her blue knight in shining armor._

 _Amy could go on and on about how much she adored Sonic. She lived for him when he was around. Yet she learned about her mistakes, but easily overcomes them. There was just one problem, she hadn't known if he loved her._

 _But love is a wonderful thing, it blinds you. You need to see under those emotions that show from the outside. You need to understand one and other._

 _She had everything friends, true love, a home where almost everyone respects her._

 _That was until…_

 _Well, this story has came to it's end._

 _Yet a new story is only beginning..._

* * *

 **CONFUSED?!**

 **Well that's because….YOU HAVEN'T READ THE ORIGINAL STORY YET!**

 **But these are just events that had happened in the last story, you have to read _A rose with a dark secret_ , to understand this story and find out what happens next.**

 **Next chapter will be where the real story begins ;)**


	2. The Spirit Realm

**?: (Amy's POV) May 12th 11:32 PM**

" _Amelia."_

" _Amelia."_

" _Amelia."_

The voices echoed through out the what seemed an enclosed space. I would figure the voice calling for me would get angry, but no, it remained calm.

" _Amelia."_ I heard, but this was different from the first, it was more _feminine._

" _Amelia, our sweet rose, you have sprout so far."_

My heart froze. "No, It can't b-be…"

I opened my eyes, and what I saw, gave me joy more than anyone has seen.

Mephiles and Crystal.

My parents were here! No doubt about it! I glomped both of them in a giant hug, most likely the ones I give to Sonic. I could hear my father's chuckle and my mother's giggle. After things settled down I had to ask, "How are you guys here?" I asked with joy, but yet grief. Mephiles and Crystal looked at each other and sighed. "Good news and bad news." Mephiles said with no emotion. I only gulped, I was scared no doubt about it.

"The bad news is that we're not 'mortal'." Crystal spoke. I cringed, she was right. Sadly enough, it was to good to be true. "But that was only the bad news silly!" Crystal giggled. My face must've lit up from her happiness. It was no doubt that I loved my parents joy, I looked at her with no emotion, unsure of what to feel.

"Do you know how you are seeing us?" Crystal asked softly. I could only shake my head sideways. Crystal kissed my forehead and leaned down. I always wore my necklace after the incident, it always made me feel safe, secure, and happy.

Crystal saw this and smiled lightly. "Amelia, the necklace of Rosedaree allows you to interact with us!" Crystal was now giggling. It was then at that point that I started giggling with. I was happy, and I loved it. "But only while you sleep." Mephiles spoke up over our giggling.

He seemed...tense about something.

I didn't worry about it too much, I got my parents back, sort of… We had a lot of fun, we visited rose gardens, the high mountains, and even space itself! "Welcome to the Spirit Realm." Crystal whispered to me. The Spirit Realm, was this where people go when they…. _die?_ I didn't want to worry, after all it is a beautiful place.

 **3:57 AM**

My mother and I ran through fields together until we came upon a single rose that laid upon a hill. It stood in triumph at the lands below, yet so pretty. We walked up the hill, hand in hand. Soon we approached the red rose. My mother put her soft hand out and stroked the rose petals. "It's so beautiful, delicate, and soft, just like you Amelia." Crystal whispered. A red stain of red spread across my muzzle as I gave off a cute smile. "Of course Amelia, it's no doubt that Sonic likes you." A dark red was now on my muzzle after what Crystal had said. "Thank you mother." I bowed and Crystal giggled, "No need to be formal, Amelia."

Me and my mother spent most of our time together. Whether it was to talking, walking, or playing with each other. We just enjoyed each other's company.

"Mother." I asked cautiously

"What is it dear?" Crystal simply had replied "Can I see father?" Was all that escaped my lips. Crystal nodded "Of course you can dear!"

 **5:27 AM**

I walked for awhile, until I was met with a pitch black sky with shimmering stars. The view was breathtaking, I feel like if I slept, all of the little stars would carry me somewhere into the horizon.

"Amelia, what are you doing here?" I heard a voice, in which I recognized. "I just wanted to see you, father." Mephiles sighed "Where your mother?" I retaliated with a calm tone "She said I could visit you, but I asked alone." Mephiles stared blankly. His eyes were like the moon, they shimmered under the starlight. "Father, you seem tense." I asked curiously, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Mephiles only spoke a "Come here." I obeyed and walked closer to my father. "Amelia, I am greatly surprised and happy to find you here." Mephiles had said. "But, the mortal realm, where you live is in danger." Mephiles explained as I gasped silently. "B-by what?" I asked, gulping.

"I can't seem to tell, but it shows dark force." Mephiles cautiously explained.

This left me confused, I need to warn everyone!

"I know what you're thinking." Mephiles silently said.

I gulped, he seemed not like his usually self. But how could I say that, I barely see him. "Amelia, you mustn't tell anyone about this place, not even your blue knight." I was shocked, she wanted to ask. But she trusted her father completely, she nodded. Mephiles sighed "It's time to go home Amelia." I nodded slightly, everything was starting to fade into a black, as I noticed I was getting extremely drowsy. Soon all that I saw was Mephiles.

"See you again soon." Was all he said. As I drifted off into a dark abyss named slumber.

* * *

 **Grassy Plains: (NO ONE'S POV) May 13th 6:47 AM**

"YAHOO!" Screamed a blue blur as he flew across the land, but on his feet. " _Life doesn't get any better than this."_ Thought the hero. He ran on water, jumped the mountains, and broke the mold. He was Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic would always tread Mobius on his feet, after all he was the fastest thing around. He was a terrain ripper, he ran anywhere, anytime. Sonic lived for running, but yet he lived for his precious rose.

Sonic came to a stop on a hill and looked at the land below. Sonic could only grin at this marvelous sight. He suddenly caught sight of a rose. _"I think Amy deserves this."_ Sonic said as he approached the rose and delicately put it in his glove.

Suddenly Sonic took off towards Amy's house to greet her a good morning.

As Sonic ran by, he noticed that Mobius wasn't as cheerful as it was before. People were frowning, treating others like they were trash, and much more grim details. _"What's with the hate all of a sudden?"_ thought Sonic.

He only decided to shake the confusion off and continue on with his morning. Sonic approached Amy's door and knocked lightly. "Ames? Ames you in there?" Sonic repeated

Sonic sighed _"Guess I'm waiting here for a while."_ Much to his luck to keep him company Cream and Cheese came by.

"Hello Mr. Sonic!" Cream shouted gleefully. "Hey Cream!" Sonic shouted back, leaving a stubborn Cheese. Cream noticed this and decided to give him a hug. Sonic soon walked over.

"Hey I'm not forgetting about you little guy!" Sonic said giving Cheese a pat on the head. Cheese purred at the love he was getting, leaving Cream giggle, and Sonic chuckling. Cream then noticed the rose in Sonic's glove as she smiled. "How are you and Amy anyway?" Cream innocently asked.

Sonic looked at her puzzled "Heh, were fine Cream!" Sonic said as he gave her a thumbs up. "Chao Chao!" Cheese purred as he laid upon Sonic's head.

Sonic laughed at Cheese's actions, "You sly fox!" Sonic chuckled. Cream decided she wanted to know more about their relationship, after all she really cared. She knew that something was wrong, she could tell by Sonic's eyes.

He was **majorly** depressed.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **NUUUUU SONIKKU!**

 **Well you just got a glimpse of what will happen next!**

 ** _SAgotogether_ : Thanks for your review! You were the first one I've gotten! This will be memorable! But, I'm not that author who made the original :( I got permission to make a sequel from the author, and here it is! **

**Don't forget to Review and Favorite! ;P**


	3. Fast Rising Rage

**Here it is! Chapter 3!**

 **Sorry about some spelling errors in the last one!**

 **I also plan on making this a very long story, so don't worry if I made Cream find out about his depression already!**

* * *

 **Amy's House (Cream's POV) May 13th 7:16 AM**

Apparently Sonic went to visit Amy, but she hasn't woken up. It was early, so what could I say? But he had claimed he knocked several times, that would've woken at least someone up. So we're now on the porch, waiting for Amy

In all honesty, I wished I was sleeping right about now. I could tell that Cheese felt the same way. He was already asleep on Sonic's quills, they actually looked really cute together. "So, why are you up so early?" Sonic asked. "I was awoken by people fighting outside my home." I stated. "It woke Cheese and I up, even Mother!"

This made Sonic wonder, he looked serious. I knew for a fact that Sonic wasn't feeling _ok_. So I decided to ask, and I hope it was the right thing to do. "Mr. Sonic?" I asked with hope in my eyes.

Sonic turned his head to my direction slowly. It was no doubt he was feeling terrible. "Are you feeling ok?" The words came out carefully from my lips. Sonic then gave me a thumbs up. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Sonic stated with one of his cocky grins. Right of the bat, I knew he wasn't fine. His eyes seemed grim and he was utterly slow when he turned to me.

"Mr. Sonic, please tell me, is something wrong?" I just had to ask. He was my friend and friends help each other. I could see he was getting a little tense, maybe this was a wrong idea. "Cream, please leave." Sonic said, maybe a little too harsh. I was shocked by the manner he had given me. Did he really not want to tell me?

"Mr. Sonic, please there is something wrong!" I said as I grabbed his arm. This woke up Cheese. "Chao?" Cheese tiredly cooed. "Mr. Sonic! You are going to tell me what is wrong! Right now!" I yelled as I tugged his arm. I don't know why I have the urge to do this, it isn't right. I could see Sonic's blood boiling, he was also gritting his teeth.

" _Get off of me."_ Sonic whispered with rage.

He was shaking, this caused Cheese to flutter behind me. Was Sonic scared of something? This caused my blood to turn cold. Never have I ever, seen Sonic this way. **A/N (In "A Rose with a Dark secret." Sonic did act this way, but Cream never saw, she wasn't there.)**

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sonic screamed with fury, this scared the daylights out of Cheese and I. Before I could say anything, not that I even wanted to say anything anymore. Sonic ran away. This left Cheese and I in a state of shock and confusion. Cheese looked at me worriedly as I did the same, I could feel tears threatening to form. Cheese soon fluttered to me and I ran to him, we then met in a hug. We sat there in the silence not saying anything as we held on to each other.

We did this for about thirty minutes, until we heard a slight yawn from behind. We turned around to see who it was, and of course, Amy was standing there in her pajamas.

"Cream? Cheese? What's wrong?"

* * *

 **Tails Workshop (Tails' POV) May 13th 7:24 AM**

I yawned as I sat up from my slumber. "Ugh, what time is it?" I groggily asked to no one in particular. I then looked to my right to see my alarm clock.

 **7:24 AM** , The clock had shown on the screen. _"Ugh, I should just sleep in."_ Tails told himself, he then laid back in bed.

…

…

…

"Alright I'm up!" Tails shouted to himself, he figured if he was up, he should just start the day already.

I slipped on my cute little bunny slippers, Cream had gotten me them for my birthday. Then I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth, they were as clear as glass. Rouge had once told me that if she could, she would steal my teeth. Of course, I didn't know if that was a joke or not. As I was about to head downstairs, I looked in Sonic's room, he didn't use it at all really. He would rather sleep on the roof. I walked downstairs to get my breakfast, it was the usual for me. Good ol' Toast.

The bread was put into the toaster, I figured this would be the best time to wake Sonic up. I walked outside and used my two tails to fly up to the roof. "Sonic, you up here?" I asked as I looked around. It didn't surprise me, he was probably just on another one of his runs. I soon heard my toast pop out of the toaster. I made my way back into the kitchen to grab it and then walked to my lab. I lost my X-Tornado about a year ago over in the Dark Kingdom. So I started a new project.

The X-Treme-Tornado.

It was faster, stronger, and better in every way from the last one. It would supply more seats, and shoot more guns, laser, you name it. I was a quarter of a way done with it, so I'd better get done with it! Without any second thought I ran to get my supplies and started working on the X-Treme-Tornado.

* * *

 **Amy's House (Amy's POV) May 13th 7:43**

"He did what?!" I yelled, which startled the Cream and Cheese. Cream was sobbing now. "Mr. Sonic has been acting strange Amy." I didn't know what to do, but comfort Cream. If this was true, then what's going on with him?

I was hugging Cream now. "I'm sorry for screaming Cream, but please tell me what's wrong with Sonic?" I could tell Cream was very scared, she was practically frozen in fear. Cheese was sadly sharing the same fate

"Well he seemed really sad about something, I could tell by the look in his eyes." Cream explained "They seemed grim, dark, and lifeless almost." I bit my lip, I think I might know what could be going on.

"He then screamed at Cheese and I...and ran away." Cream was wiping her tears now. Cheese was holding onto Cream very carefully, as he did not want to let go. "Wait. He screamed at you?" This did not seem like a thing Sonic would do, something truly is wrong.

I have to find him.

* * *

 **Will she find Sonic?**

 **Find out in da next chappy!**

 **And if you're wondering, yes I'm obviously using material used from the last story, it is the sequel after all!**


	4. Lost in Thoughts

**GUN Headquarters (Shadow's POV) May 13th 5:35 AM**

Lately, I've been very fond to GUN, only because after the doctor died there wasn't much going on, things seemed pretty normal. Of course, I had no idea what to do, there was nothing to defend the planet from. I had once made a promise to Maria, that I would protect this world.

So I've just been waiting, for at least something to happen. I usually would meet up with 'faker,' Rouge, or anyone to hang out with.

Yes, _hang out,_ I've changed a lot. But yet on the inside I'm still that hedgehog with that edge. I will 'never' give that up, it's one of my flaws. It has been a while since I had some action put into my veins. There were just no problems to deal with it, people rarely stole, harassed, or fought. If they did, the locals would just deal with it.

Well, I wouldn't say that.

Things have gotten out of hand with the society lately. Of course G.U.N. wanted to get behind the scene and find out what the as going on. I also wanted answers too, of course I did. 'Faker' usually says that I always want answers to myself. Pathetic.

G.U.N. was going to host an 'announcement' back at Station Square. Most likely an anti-bullying assembly. Seriously? That's the best they could come up with? What good would that do? Kids don't even listen to those, so what good would be now?

"Uh, Agent Shadow." A soldier saluted clumsily.

This caught my attention, but I didn't look at him. "Hm?" I silently mumbled. "The commander wants you to come with us to the social problem announcement back at Station Square." The soldier clearly stated.

I groaned on the inside. I looked back at him and gave a slight nod.

This is going to absolutely humiliate me.

* * *

 **Angel Island (Knuckles' POV) May 13th 8:03 AM**

If you were to ask me how my life was going right now,

IT!

IS!

ABSOLUTELY!

PERFECT!

I've never been happier! Things have slowed down for me. I still get my chunk of action though! Rouge and I are in love! Surprisingly, we both guard the Master Emerald now. It was funny because at first she would always steal the Master Emerald.

I guess our love showed her what truly mattered, each other's company. She say's that my eyes are like jewels, they are a nice clear amethyst, I could say the same for her. I was watching the clear blue sky, it was quite calm, but things have been that way since that incident with Amy. Sonic seemed quite fine with all the things _slowed down._

"Hey Knuckie." A heavenly voice that was sugar to my ears ran down me. I look to my side to see Rouge beside me. "Hey, my sweet sugar bat." I replied quite 'cute' in a way. This made Rouge blush. "You seem calm today." I heard her say.

"I suppose so, but hasn't everyday." I replied leaving her think. "Now, all we do is rescue people from every day needs." "We don't even have to guard this stinkin' emerald." I sighed. Rouge was at a lost for words, I felt bad. _"Dammit, why did I say that to her!"_ The words were in my head, I sighed. I had to apologize.

"It's okay Knuckles, I understand." Rouge sighed in a sluggish tone. She was starting to leave to our humongous house in the woods. Rouge was really rich, what can I say for a jewel thief though? After knowing I should apologize, I should just wait. I was quite angry and I had no idea why. I'll just apologize later, just to think a little…

* * *

 **Station Square (Amy's POV) May 13th 8:09 AM**

I was on my way back to my house after taking Cream to hers. I never even had time to think about what happened while I was asleep. I still don't even get that time to think now too, I have to find Sonic.

" _Why would he just scream at Cream and run off?"_ There were many thoughts in my head and I couldn't even think properly.

I love Sonic so much, I can't even think about what I would do without him, I would just snap. Whenever I _lost_ Sonic about a year ago, I completely lost it, I'm guessing it's my dark form. Thankfully Sonic wasn't dead, but he seemed really hurt, I felt grief for him, but there was no time for that back then.

I reached my house and entered, I had everything nice and tidy. After one of Iblis' forms attacked me in here, my whole house was ruined. I figured I should just start remaking my house right away.

I sighed at the thought I had momentarily, those were bad memories, but they seemed close to my heart. Call me crazy but it was a little _fun_. I got to meet my parents I thought I never had, and it was the adventure I got my hero to fall for me…

" _WAIT! I NEED TO LOOK FOR HIM!"_ I stopped my panic attack and looked around.

" _Wait, why am I here?"_ I thought to myself. _"Oh. Breakfast."_ I winced at that thought. _"NO! BREAKFAST CAN WAIT!"_ As soon as I said that to myself, I took off out the door to find my blue knight.

" _What did you do this time, Sonikku."_

* * *

 **This was just a little introductory chappy!**

 **More characters will be introduced back into the story at appropriate times!**

 **The next chapter is going to be awesome!**

 **Don't worry BTW, SONAMY IS COMING!**


	5. Tampering with Possession

**Beware: THIS CHAPPIE IS DARK! Kinda, I'm sure it's not bothersome.**

* * *

 **? (Sonic's POV) May 13th 10:46 AM**

I've been running for hours. I don't know where I'm at, I just wanna keep running.

 _Running…._

 _Running…._

 _Running…._

That's how I solve all of my problems. It works most of the time anyway…

Whenever I run it makes me feel safer, stronger,

Alive.

I don't know what came over me whenever Cream was wanting to help me. I felt rage, in a _good way_. This isn't normal, I don't act like this. Why does the world act like this? I can't stand it! It makes me so angry! I'm now at the point to where I _snap_ whenever people help me out, or are concerned about me.

Am I depressed? angry? or both?

This is confusing, I just need to run…

 _Running…._

 _Running…._

 _Running…._

Just Run.

Run from your problems.

 _Running…._

 _Running…._

 _Running…._

Before I knew it, I was _lost_.

I was stuck in a thick, dark forest. It was too dark, in fact that I could barely see. It confused me, isn't it late morning. I was shivering, was I cold? scared? It made my head hurt, everything hurt. I wanted Amy very badly, she comforts me whenever I'm feeling down or hurt. "What is going on with me?!" I screamed at the dark around me.

My chest was throbbing from pain, it acted like this whenever I was changing into,

Dark Sonic.

Of course I would change, I'm angry, but I don't feel like I have something that completes it. I held onto my chest as I cringed "Ugh" was the only thing that could escape my lips. I felt like I was going to pass out from this pain, I felt like I was dying. I screamed with all my might, hoping someone would find me. At some point I was actually crying from this unbearable pain. Soon everything was going dark, I wasn't tired. I just couldn't take this pain anymore. The last thing I saw was a figure walking towards me.

I passed out.

* * *

 **Grassy Plains (Amy's POV) May 13th 12:17 PM**

"SONIC!" I yelled at the plains filled with lush grass, that even the most sturdy could fall asleep on. I must've yelled for his name so many times, that my throat was starting to hurt.

I traveled inland for awhile, I couldn't even see civilization now. I was starting to wish I brought food and ate breakfast, because now my belly groaned every step I took.

I wanted to head back, but I wasn't going to. This was for Sonic, he has done so much for me over the past year. He is a real gentleman, I can't tell if he is doing it because I'm royalty unfortunately.

"Of course not! Sonic loves me for who I am! Not what I am!" I cheered to no one, it still made me blush in embarrassment.

I don't really know what to say about my _dream_ last night. Was it real? If this is true, I get to see my parents! But why am I not overjoyed? I feel, normal. Like I knew this would happen. I looked down at my necklace that laid upon my neck. To my appeal, it was glowing.

"Huh?" I said quietly, before I knew it, the light had faded dim. Why was it glowing anyway? I walked for another hour, and to my surprise. I saw a few rugged mountains, and a castle. The light was shining brightly above the foundation. I knew where I was.

The Dark Kingdom, my home.

* * *

 **? (Sonic's POV) May 13th 12:21 PM**

 _ **...Your…**_

 _ **...Living…**_

 _ **...a…**_

 _ **...LIE…**_

I awoken to the thoughts that echoed throughout my head. I shook my head as I sat up. "Ugh, wh-where am I?" Indeed I was right, where the hell was I? It was an enclosed space filled with complete darkness with a radiant dark purple aura.

I had no answer, was I asleep? I only remember passing out from my chest pains. I started to think about my friends, and importantly Amy. I ran away and screamed at Cream and Cheese. Amy was probably awoken by that, is she worried? What did Cream tell her? My stomach turned just by thinking. I let them down.

" _DAMMIT SONIC!"_ I screamed in my mind. I was out of breath and my chest still burns. I held onto it to ease the pain, of course that didn't work. Honestly, I am scared out of my mind. Where am I? Where are my friends? I felt like nothing.

" _ **Scared, are we now?"**_

I reacted with a defensive stance. "Who the hell are you?!" I then shivered. "Where...are you?" This voice seemed traumatic and so familiar.

" _ **HAHAHAHA!"**_

My heart stopped just by hearing a laugh like that, it was deep and ominous. "Hu-Huh?" I whimpered.

" _ **Don't remember me, do you?"**_

I shook my head lightly, I wanted out of here now! I felt defeated. Did I know this _person_ before?

" _ **Well then,**_ _ **Maurice**_ _ **, REMEMBER NOW!?"**_

No.

He didn't say that.

He couldn't have.

I instantly grabbed my head, I was remembering something I shouldn't of have.

Everything was a complete blur around me once again, IT HURTS! This wasn't just a chest pain, EVERYTHING HURT! My anger raised, my veins were about to explode, my blood boiled. I let it out.

I completely lost it. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!, YOU FUCKING **DEMON**!" Suddenly to my surprise, I was grabbed by two bloody arms from the walls of the enclosed room. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I tried to break free, but 'it was no use.'

" _ **You're living a lie,**_ _ **Maurice**_ _ **."**_

The hands dragged me until I hit the wall. "ARGH!" I screamed.

" _ **It's time to live up to your full potential,**_ _ **Maurice**_ _ **."**_

I saw a dark aura form, it showed a figure.

It was Dark Sonic.

"BU-BUT HOW?!" I screamed at my dark clone. How was he another entity?

" _ **All will be told within time,**_ _ **Maurice**_ _ **."**_

He raised his hand, I suddenly felt very weak. What is he doing to me? I felt like I was withering away. As to my surprise, a chaos emerald appeared within his clutch.

It was a black gemstone, it was the eighth emerald.

"THAT BELONGS TO AMY!" I shouted at him.

He didn't answer me as he was generating energy. It looked like an energy beam? This was from the chaos emerald! Before I could say another word, Dark Sonic shot at me. It hit me in the chest. My eyes widened, I didn't feel pain at all. But I couldn't speak at the moment, it was like I was in a daze.

" _ **You lack control,**_ _ **Maurice**_ _ **, let me do it for you."**_

I was screaming on the inside, I was so vulnerable. I couldn't talk, move, or even think. Dark Sonic approached me and put his hand on my head. It then started to glow and I felt incredibly dizzy.

" _ **Do you know what**_ _ **Maurice**_ _ **means."**_

Dark Sonic shown a creepy smile as the hands opened my mouth. He started to change into black ooze. He entered my mouth. It felt like a swarm of bugs enter you. I couldn't stop this! What was he doing?! I felt like I was going to vomit.

Soon the hands faded into blood, leaving me fall limp. A few tears fell from my eyes as I curled up like a puppy. I couldn't speak at all but choke a few sobs. My body hurt, I didn't know where I was, and I wanted Amy.

My eyes were starting to droop, was I dying? Everything was disappearing into pitch black, even though it couldn't get even darker. The last words then came to me as they echoed through my mind.

" _ **It means dark one."**_

* * *

 **Dark Kingdom (Amy's POV) May 13th 12:34 PM**

I approached the gate entrance to the kingdom, they had the Rosedaree symbol. My stomach had a knot in it, these were my people. How would they react when they see me? It surely has been awhile and I left them without a ruler. I just left after I freed them! What a princess I am.

I had no choice to come here, I was starving. I'm sure Sonic is fine, he can take anything. I gulped as I raised my knuckle to the gates. _"Here goes."_ I then knocked on the gate. I waited a while until I heard a creak. My heart stopped, he gates were opening.

A bright light blinded me through the crack of the gates. I heard joyful laughter and conversations as well. As foolish as I was, I walked right through the thin line of the gates. I was inside. As soon as I walked in, the chatter had stopped. _"Do they recognize me?"_ I finally opened my eyes, of course, everyone was staring at me with wide eyes.

I gulped, there was complete silence. I couldn't read anyone's eyes. They were all dressed as in medieval times. Did these people know what generation were in? I gathered my courage to speak "Hel-" I was soon cut off by cheers of every resident.

"PRINCESS AMELIA!" They all shouted as they ran toward me. They gave me hugs and kisses as I heard everyone shout with glee.

"Where have you been?"

"How are you?"

"We missed you!"

I smiled at this, I guess my kingdom is doing fine. "Yep thats right! Princess Amelia is back!"

"WOOHOO! THIS CALLS FOR A FEAST!" I heard someone shout and everyone agreed. Maybe I could stay for a while.

* * *

 **Spirit Realm (Mephiles' POV) May 13th 12:19 PM**

Crystal and I were star gazing, this place was incredible. The grass had life, the stars twinkled, and the worked never ends. "That was the most fun I've had in a long time, Mephiles!" I heard Crystal giggle. Without hesitation I gave an uneasy answer. "Indeed so."

Crystal just rolled her eyes and gave me a direct answer. "Do you even care that Amelia was here?" She caught my attention, but she always knows how to do that. I wasn't sure what to answer, Honestly I knew that Amelia would appear. It was the lockets doing, but it chose the wrong time to work it's magic.

I looked at her and stared into her eyes. They were so calming and angelic. "Crystal, my sweet, of course I was glad to see her." I put my arm around her. "I just have a bad feeling, the mortal realm is in danger." Crystal gasped as she bit her lip. "How so?"

"I'm not so sure, it's some essence of a dark force that has been reawakened." I sighed. Crystal looked curious but yet worried. "So this essence has existed before?"

"That seems as if right." I snapped my fingers and suddenly everything changed into a shrine. In the middle was a mirror. This allowed us to watch over Amelia, it's our parent instincts. The Rosedaree locket was the source. "Why are we here?" Crystal guessed at me.

"I need to watch Amelia, she could be in trouble." I looked down at the mirror and it showed my sweet daughter. Crystal couldn't argue with me, but I could sense she was at a lost for words. I sighed and looked back, she seemed very worried, I approached her. "My wife, my dearest apologies, I don't mean to scare you."

Crystal looked down "It's not me you have to worry about, it's her." She pointed over at the projection of Amelia on the mirror. It seemed she was walking in the fields. Looking for someone, this made both of us curious, so we both walked over to watch.

"She's calling for her love, Sonic." Crystal told me. "That's quite mischievous." I replied right back at her. Suddenly the mirror was starting to glow, along with the locket. "Mephiles, what's happening?!" Crystal yelled at me.

"Someone is tampering with the emerald."

* * *

 **This is how long I'll probably write chapters from now on! Around 2000+ words**

 **Confused about this chapter? All will be explained soon!**

 **SONAMY IS FINALLY COMING! NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!~**


	6. Princess' Return

**Sorry about not giving the full date and only the time, but it's only been one day so far in the story, which is May 13th**

* * *

 **Spirit Realm (Crystal's POV) May 13th 12:23 PM**

I fiddled with my fingers "What do you mean someone is tampering with the emerald?"

Mephiles looked back at me with a stare so serious it could stun the worthy. "Someone or _something_ is using the emerald that Amelia wields, that's why it glowed."

"I seem to get the concept but why is that bad?" I wondered as I but my lip.

Mephiles raised his head "This emerald is different from the others, it's highly unstable, shouldn't you know this Crystal?"

I gulped and my muzzle turned a faint red in embarrassment "Oh, I'm sorry, my dear."

Mephiles' muzzle shared the same fate as mine. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm adorable, Good ol' Mephiles.

The ebony hedgehog then shook his head. "I need to find the source to whoever used Amelia's locket." He then stared into a mirror showing the mortal realm.

I couldn't argue, but I wanted to help, she's my daughter too. "I'm going to assist you." Mephiles looked back at me. He knew that he was going to need help. "Of course."

That said, I started to search for a source along with my fierce husband. I just hope we find it, but a thought came to mind. What would happen if we couldn't find this source?

I'll surely just have to ask later, we already have begun this search.

* * *

 **Dark Kingdom (Amy's POV) May 13th 1:32 PM**

The lovely citizens and dwellers had shown me around the kingdom. Wait did I just say _the_ kingdom, I meant _my_ kingdom. Princess Amelia is back! I should've came here before!

Everyone had seemed happy, and their joy seemed to skyrocket whenever I stepped foot into their eyes. I loved to see people happy, it made me feel warm on the inside.

We were heading into the castle for the meal. The feast was meant to be humongous and the biggest they've had. Thank chaos, my belly hurts from all the walking, I haven't eaten all day!

As soon as we walked into the castle, everything looked nice and elegant. "I see you guys have fixed the kingdom up pretty well." A dweller looked at me and kindly smiled "Well we needed to fix it up for your return!"

I felt sad after hearing those words, they've waited a year for their princess to return. "I'm deeply sorry for not coming around, I guess I just wasn't use to this." I looked down at the nice Rosedaree pattern floor in grief.

The dweller put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, I think we can all understand that." I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm just happy that my people are so nice!"

We finally reached the dining hall. It was a large corridor with nice windows that had my parents holding me at a very young age. There were nice red velvet curtains, and the table was a smooth oak wood. On the chairs were imprints of the Rosedaree mark and a long rose across the table. The chandelier looked like a rose as well. "Wow, this place looks beautiful." I was awestruck by the elegance.

"Indeed it is." A soothing voice spoke across the dining hall. I squinted just to see the figure, it was an orange tiger and it seemed female.

She was approaching me, now I could get a better look. Indeed it was a female, it was pretty obvious, she wore a nice white gown and she had,

A crown.

The crown had the imprint of the Rosedaree symbol, much like everything else in the kingdom. This caught my attention, was this my kingdom or hers?

She finally made her way to me and shown a fearsome grin. "Hello, my name is Zara." She put her hand out to me, showing a handshake was tempted.

I didn't know what to say, but my greed overcame me. "Are you the princess?" She looked at me as she tilted her head after my saying.

"Well you could say that, but." There was a slight pause and she smiled at me. She gently lifted her hands up to the crown and took ahold of it. "I believe, this crown, belongs to the true princess." She then offered the crown to me.

I felt bad for asking that, but she seemed very friendly and generous. Of course I didn't know what to say. "I-I-I" The words were slipping from my mouth from a confused manner.

Zara giggled gently "It's ok, take it." As said she softly put the crown atop my sakura quills. She then snapped her fingers and a servant brought an antique mirror.

I thanked the servant and then looked into the mirror. "You look very pretty, Amelia." I heard Zara say. She was right, what I saw was a cute sakura quilled beauty.

I looked at her and I knew what to say. "Zara, I can say the same, you are a nice and charming woman." She giggled at my compliment and curtsied. "Thank you, Princess Amelia."

I then understood, Zara was only taking my place as the princess. That was really nice of her.

I looked behind me and saw everyone in their seats. It wasn't the whole kingdom, but it was probably the most important residents. "Hey, you can sit next to me!" Zara cheered. "Alright, thanks!" I joyfully replied.

Zara and I sat down in our seats. A dweller smirked and spoke up. "Shall we give grace?" We all nodded. Zara then looked at me "Amelia, would you please." I looked at everyone who clearly was looking at me telling me to give grace.

I gulped and stood up.

"Well, I don't really know what to say, but I'm just really glad to be seated with all of you today. I am greatly sorry for not coming around sooner, and I thank Zara for taking my place for when I was gone. This goes for me, for us." I then bowed and sat down.

I heard everyone cheer at my speech. "Good job Amelia." Zara whispered into my ear, this made me giggle.

I looked at all the food, I licked my lips. I was really hungry, Everyone could even hear my belly groan. This caused me to blush.

"Uhh, can you please pass the mashed potatoes?" I plead.

As to my surprise the mashed potatoes were passed to me in a matter of seconds. It was like these people were highly trained to pass food.

"Thank you." I said on the outside, but on the inside I was clearly dumbfounded.

After about two hours of eating, the feast was coming to an end. I couldn't help but belch.

" _Man, I can't stop embarrassing myself today."_ I giggled in thought.

A dweller who looked like he wore a mage robe came from downstairs. He whispered something into Zara's ears and she nodded. "Please excuse me, Princess." Zara then followed after the dweller downstairs.

I didn't know what was going on, but curiosity got the best of me and I followed, only until I excused myself.

The farther I went down the stairs, the more it looked like a dungeon. It sent shivers down my spine, I soon heard talking. It sounded like Zara.

" _What is she up to?"_ I questioned within my head.

I crouched down and scurried over quietly until I could hear clearly.

"How is he doing?" Zara questioned to the dungeon dweller.

"He's still unconscious, but he's been whispering a little in his sleep." He replied as he pointed to the door where the person was staying.

"That poor thing, what was he doing out in the forest so far?" Zara mumbled

"I don't know, but he was clearly upset about something, he was crying and screaming." The dungeon dweller answered. "It seemed he had chest pains."

Zara thought and nodded. "I'll be upstairs, you're missing out on a feast you know."

The dungeon dweller smirked. "Bah! I'll go!"

That said, both of the two went upstairs to finish the feast.

This left me in my thoughts. Who were they talking about? It sounded bad, I clearly wanted to help this person out. I made my way to the door, and then knocked.

I got no answer, although the door was unlocked, thankfully. I gulped, _"Should I do this, I mean what could be on the other side?"_

I swallowed my fear, as my heart was much stronger.

I opened the door. What I saw caused me to tear up.

It was Sonic.

Thoughts of what the dungeon dweller stated were " _He was clearly upset about something, he was crying and screaming_." That thought made myself to tear up.

Without even thinking, I ran by Sonic's side. He was on a cot with a blanket. Thank chaos, that these people care a lot.

I know Sonic wasn't awake but I still talked to him. "Sonniku, what caused you this pain." Tears fell out of my eyes and onto the concrete ground.

I held Sonic close to me, I wanted to make sure nothing happened to him. Thoughts were racing through my head.

Why did he scream at Cream when she wanted to help?

Why was he crying and screaming?

Chest Pains?

I sighed and kissed Sonic on the forehead. I layed there with him for at least a few minutes until,

* * *

 **? (Sonic's POV) May 13th 3:23 PM**

There was nothing, but one thought in my head.

 **Maurice** , **It means dark one**.

It was slowly whispering in the hollow area of what I'm guessing is my mind.

 **Maurice** , **It means dark one**.

It was much louder this time. Was this nightmare over? I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT!

 **Maurice** , **It means dark one**.

I tried screaming, but 'it's no use.' Nothing came out of my mouth.

 **Maurice** , **It means dark one**.

 **Maurice** , **It means dark one**.

 **Maurice** , **It means dark one**.

The words were continuous and very loud. I clutched my head. _"MAKE THIS STOP!"_

 **Maurice** , **It means dark one**.

 **Maurice** , **It means dark one**.

 **Maurice** , **It means dark one**.

I couldn't take it anymore. MAKE. IT. STOP. I snapped. _"THIS IS PITY SHIT!"_

It played on last time, in a very dreaded manner.

 _ **MAuRiCE,**_ _ **iT mEaNS DArK onE.**_

I lost it, I'm losing my mind. I gathered all of my strength for one shout.

I shut my eyes, hoping this nightmare would stop. And let the fury out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Dark Kingdom's Dungeon (Amy's POV) May 13th 3:25 PM**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard someone shout as they jumped up. I was half asleep, so this startled me.

I looked around sleepily, and then I saw Sonic, he was awake. Without any second wasted, I glomped Sonic in a ginormous, bone crushing hug. "SONIC! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Sonic screamed in horror at my action. "ARGHHH!" This scared me more than anything. I immediately let go and looked at him in the eyes. There was something wrong, I could tell, Cream was right, they were lifeless.

I really cared about my blue knight, seeing him like this broke my heart. "Sonikku, wh-what's wrong?" I was expecting an answer, until Sonic gave me an incredible hug back and buried his head in my chest.

I then heard miserable wailing, he was crying.

Dumbfounded by this moment, I knew what to do, I just needed to calm him down. I then spoke in a motherly tone as I pet his quills. "Shhhhh, there, there, it's okay Sonikku." This wasn't like Sonic, he rarely cried. Did he have a nightmare? Was he hurt?

I didn't want to let go of Sonic, I have a bad feeling in my heart.

After a while of terrified sobs, Sonic gathered the courage to speak. "A-Ames, I thought I lost y-you."

I lifted his chin up so I could look at Sonic to his face. I kindly smiled, "Sonikku, it's okay, I'm here, was it a nightmare?" In all honesty, I had no idea what he was talking about.

Sonic's eyes shown extreme fear as I said those words. "Nightmare? Uh, y-yeah!" "A nightmare…"

Curiosity got to me, "What was it about?"

Sonic looked back at me as he had his head in the clouds. At that point he gave me a confused look, "I..don't remember."

I sighed, as I still had more questions, but I decided to save them for later. Sonic was still in a slight panic.

An idea got to me, this caused me to smirk. "Oh, Sonikku~" Sonic looked up and without any second wasted, I planted a nice and smooth kiss on his lips.

Sonic's heart rate settled drastically, both of our muzzles turned red by the second. I let go and looked him in the eyes, they were now filled with life. Sonic didn't give up, he wanted some more love. He leaned in closer and gave me a long and passionate kiss. After a while we needed to catch our breaths. We then looked at each other, showing lust and love, that was until there was another in the room.

"Wow, I didn't know you two were lovers."

* * *

 **Yayyyyyy, that must be so embarrassing….Oh well!**

 **Shadow and the others will be coming soon! I just want to focus on the main characters first!**

 **We're going to be getting action soon!~**


	7. Dark Disturbances

**Okay guys!**

 **I really loved** _ **A rose with a dark secret,**_ **That's why I'm making a sequel! :3**

 **But, I want to have this story perfected, I want to have longer chapters! I want it to be very formal, I guess… XD**

 **So sorry for having shorter chapters before, I was just rushing. After all, this is my first fanfiction!**

 **This does mean chapters won't be coming out as much, but hey...they're longer and better!~**

* * *

 **Dark Kingdom's Dungeon (Sonic's POV) May 13th 3:29 PM**

"Wow, I didn't know you two were lovers."

My heart stopped when I heard that voice, my reaction was a quick reflex as I grabbed Amy quickly and put her behind me as I protected her from the figure. I then put my fist up with my legs in a fighting stance facing towards the 'thing' that had spoke. I heard Amy with a slight whimper from her lips "Sonic! Calm down! She's a friend!"

My ears twitched, the atmosphere had changed completely. At first, everything was all dark and grim, but now it's changed. That nightmare was terrible...Amy had asked me what it was about, but I don't really want to talk about it, or even remember it for chaos' sake!

I growled as the thoughts circled in my head, How was my dark side...another entity? What did he do to me? And…

Maurice.

That name, I don't want to hear that again, it's completely unbearable for me. I feel a burning rage inside me that won't die out, why is that? I decided to put the thought aside as I returned back to reality.

I maybe stood there in thought in a fighting stance for too long. Amy had put her soft and warm hand on my shoulder that was completely calming for me. "Sonic, are you alright?"

I sighed as I hugged her, I had been left in that _place_ for too long. I just wanted to be with her, she was my light in the darkness. "Yea, I'm ok…"

Before Amy could react, the figure then spoke up. "I'm sorry did I interrupt this moment?" The voice sounded...sour, I didn't like it. I felt like I wanted her to just disappear, I don't know why this thought is coming to me, I guess I'm just being overprotective towards Amy.

I refused to respond to her as I let go of Amy and looked away with my arms crossed. Why did she even have to come in here? Everything was perfect, It was just me and my cute, sweet princess.

I could tell Amy and the woman were looking at me with confused looks. Amy sighed and held my hand and stroked it with her thumb. "Zara, can you give him and I, a minute please?" I heard the woman whose name was, I'm guessing 'Zara,' giggled and exited the room and shut the metallic door that echoed throughout the rusted room.

As soon as I heard the door shut, my voice suddenly raised a bit too harshly. "Where are we?"

Amy sighed worriedly and she walked in front of me so we could talk face to face. "Sonic, you're acting really strange." She totally ignored my question before, this one didn't matter.

"Ames, please, where are we?" I asked with a fond voice this time, as I must've scared her before. I heard no reply from her as she looked down "Were in the Dark Kingdom, my old home."

I scratched my head as I looked at her, curiosity filled my head as I decided to ask another question. "Wait, how did I end up here?"

Amy merely just shrugged and looked at me in the eye. "I have no idea, but do you have any idea how worried I was!" My ears twitched at her _soft_ yelling. "Sonic! I've searched all day for you! Why did you scream at Cream and just _run away_?!" When she mentioned Cream, I looked down.

I put my hand up to my face "I guess I was just tired…"

Amy then hugged me gently and put her face in my chest. "Sonic, something is wrong...You were unconscious and according to your caretaker, you were crying and screaming when they found you…"

Amy's words hit me like a truck. _So that's why I'm here…"_

Amy was still talking as she hugged me tight, in which I was hugging back. "Th-they said you were having ch-chest pains..." It sounded as if she was crying a little, it was a little muffled as she was talking into my chest, in fact it felt a bit wet.

I gently let go of her and held her by the shoulders as we looked into each other's eyes. It was no doubt Amy was quite upset, her eyes had fresh tears and some tear marks on her cheeks. Amy spoke up as she sobbed, "S-Sonikku...I really care about y-you, please tell m-me what's wrong with y-you…"

Seeing her like this, it broke my heart, I didn't want Amy to feel horrible. Especially if it's something I did, I put my finger up to her mouth and shushed her gently. "Shhhh" I leaned in close and kissed her on her soft lips. They felt amazing and tasted that way too! They were like strawberries, her lips were way better than chili-dogs!

If she could pull that trick on me to calm me down, then I could too, I guess it's just couple instincts.

Our lips collapsed and Amy looked down and smiled with compassion as she sighed. I kneeled down and lifted her chin up and wiped her tears away gently as I smiled kindly. Amy giggled "Are you sure you're fine?"

I lifted her up bridal style "I'm Sonic, have I ever doubted anyone or anything? Don't worry, I'm fine! I think I just fell on my chest! So what if I was a baby about it!"

Amy giggled some more, her giggle was the most heavenly thing I have ever heard in my life. It was filled with kindness, sweetness, and joy. But something deep down made me think that Amy wasn't over it.

I walked over to the door and set Amy down as I opened the door formally, "Ladies first." This caused Amy to laugh. "Just because I'm royalty doesn't mean _you_ have to treat me like it." I decided to give a joking _comeback_ "Yes, _princess_ Amelia."

Amy and I kept passing each other funny jokes and our laughs echoed throughout the dungeon. I guess it attracted attention because before we knew it, the dungeon dweller was before us.

The dweller had a cape with a hood over his head so it was hard to see his face under the ebony shade.

Amy and I's laughter died down and we looked at the grim reaper-like dweller, I decided to speak up. "Uh, thanks for taking care of me…"

The dweller only nodded and took of his hood to show his face. It seemed he was a yellow hedgehog, but he had a scar on his right eye. He looked really kind too, even though his scar was threatening.

The dweller chuckled "Of course! I would do it for any of Amelia's friends!" Amy looked at me with a happy face and I grinned right back as I then looked to the hedgehog. "Wait, how did you know that I was her friend?"

The hedgehog dweller tilted his head, "Well, the day you guys saved all of us! I saw you with princess Amelia and you two just, well, left with a strange beam of energy as you kissed!"

I nodded and sweatdropped "That would be chaos control…" The hedgehog just laughed and changed to a fond face when he looked at Amy. She seemed to be pretty guilty as she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry for leaving you guys, I guess the event hit me like a tonne of bricks, so I forgot about the kingdom."

The hedgehog watched me as I went to comfort my love, and he looked down. "It's alright princess, we had Zara to take care of all of us." Amy looked up with hope and she held my hand. "I'll have to thank her later, Oh! I totally forgot! What's your name mister?"

The hedgehog bowed down to Amy "Larence." Amy nodded with excitement "Hello Larence!" I was starting to lose my patience as I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. Larence looked at Amy and smiled "Greetings, Princess." Amy smiled back and looked at me with a fond smile. "Sonic, does your chest still hurt?" I shaked my head in reaction and smiled at her.

Larence looked at me. "By any chance, do you remember anything when you had those pains." The second he mentioned _remember_ my pupils shrunk a little in fear and I stepped back, only to hit the wall behind me. "Uhh, sorry, I can't remember anything."

Larence only nodded, accepting my answer, but Amy stared at me with a worried look, I knew that she knew I was lying. I sighed "Ames, it's getting late, shouldn't we go home?" Amy's face turned from worried to excited. "Awww, c'mon Sonikku~ I haven't shown you around the kingdom!"

As said Amy grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs, leaving a confused yellow hedgehog behind. "What...just...happened?"

* * *

 **GUN Headquarters (Shadow's POV) May 13th 11:39 AM**

I was sitting in the darkest part of the conference room. Most of the soldiers were running around, trying to get ready for their little _announcement_. It was completely pathetic watching all of them running around like complete freaks. It wasn't even that important! According to them it is, I'm guessing...

I cross my arms and scoff at no one in particular, it's just what I do. I started to grow quite tired, I guess all of this is stressing me more than I already am. It's pretty weird how the _ultimate lifeform_ can get exhausted, even from stress. I leaned against the wall and shut my eyes, I wonder what people will think of me?

Hmph...I don't care.

Just when I was about to enter dreamland, I heard two steel doors open, after that, I just heard silence. Curiosity reached me and I decided to open my left eye to see the commotion. The commander was standing in front of the conference table scanning the room for someone.

For a few seconds of tense hide n' seek, I heard the commander speak up. "Have any of you seen Agent Shadow?"

Before I could answer his question, everyone pointed their fingers at me. I felt rage build inside me "Don't any of you pathetic humans know it's not polite to point fingers!"

After that, it was just silent all around the room, I clear my throat and walk over to the commander. "You wanted to see me, Sir." The commander stood tall in triumph, "Agent Shadow, I need to talk to you, it's urgent."

I cross my arms and nod. The commander then replied, "Good, follow me."

As said, the commander walked out of the conference room as I followed, leaving the soldiers behind as they went back to work.

GUN Headquarters was actually decent in size, it was _nice_ for my liking, and that's saying something. It takes awhile to even get from one location to the next, luckily chaos control does the job like a charm.

I decided to be formal and just walk to wherever we were going with the commander.

After a few minutes of walking we reached the location, it had two metal doors much like the conference room. Except these had the label, _**Control Room**_.

The commander clapped his hands twice and the doors opened. _"What does he have? Some sort of secret clap code?"_ I put the thought aside and walked in along with the commander. "So, why have you brought me here, Sir?"

The commander put on a serious face as he pointed to a hologram that had red blurs across a globe, no, the _whole globe_ was red. According to instincts, I knew this wasn't a good situation.

The commander sighed. "Agent Shadow, there have been some... _disturbances_." I decided to listen more, instead of ask. "They have been taking place all across Mobius." Then it came to me "What kind of disturbances?" the commander looked down. "We've tried to see what it was, but nothing shows up, just static. Then it came to me, I'm going to tell you this, and you only."

I put my hand on my chin "Go on." The commander only used his hand to show a _follow me_ sign. I sighed and the commander exited the room along with me as I followed again. The commander then did his _clap trick_ and an secret elevator appeared from inside the wall. "Are there things in this base that you're not telling me, Sir?"

The commander only chuckled as he walked in and I followed. "Yes, but I'm afraid you are going to learn one thing that you don't know."

When I walked in, I was hit with all of this techno-crap, there were buttons all over the walls and blinking lights at the bottom and top as well. How did someone not get a seizure from this? I saw the commander press all of these button in a way that seemed odd to me, but it soon started to go down as the doors shut.

It was a long way down, most likely a two-minute ride. The rage consumed me again "Is this thing going to the center of Mobius or what?!"

The commander only smirked and I shook my head. _"He knows something I don't."_ After about three minutes downward I heard a ding, and the door opened.

The room that was ahead of me was truly pathetic. It was only a room with a computer screen and a test tube that had a screen around it, making it impossible to see what was inside.

"Where are we?"

The commander looked at me and smirked once again. "This is the _secret_ underground research facility." I sighed. "It looks pretty small, don't you think?" The commander went up to the computer and started it up and looked back at me "Yes, only because I'm the only one who comes down here, or even knows."

I couldn't argue, it made sense, I guess…

I crossed my arms and watched "Sir, what is this about?" The commander sighed "I was afraid you would never ask."

The commander showed the screen to me and I read the article shown for at least a minute. After a while, I sighed and looked at the ground. The commander patted my back as if I was a child, which enraged me, and I think I knew why. "I can't believe this, it was under our noses the whole time."

The commander sighed. "I had the same thought, this _disturbance_ seems to be inside the victims, that of which, being everyone on the planet, even you Shadow."

"But what does this mean? What is this _disturbance_?" The commander looked away, "It seems to be...a dark essence, and it seems to anger the host, of course that of being stupid and ludicrous things such as the elevator, or people pointing."

I growled and pointed at him. "You know it's rude to point! And you had the same thought on the eleva- wait, why aren't you affected by this essence?"

The commander chuckled, "Not everyone has been affected, luckily one of those mobians was me."

I huffed in rage "Hmph."

The commander sighed and looked at the test tube. "Unfortunately, some mobians have been affected severely." The commander then pressed a button, and the screen started to lift. I caught sight of feet moving at the bottom and then I heard bangning on the glass. The figure was soon fully shown, and it was quite startling.

It was a purple weasel with blood dried on his face and body and he seemed, _out of control_. Almost as if he were, insane.

The commander tapped the glass and the weasel growled and lunged at him, but hit the wall obtaining him. "It seems, the anger of the host is out of control, most are rarely affected this way, but this makes them seem insane...almost _murderous_.

I shook my head and pointed at the weasel "Do you really think that an _assembly_ will stop that!"

The commander looked up with triumph and stood up straight. "It doesn't hurt to try, Agent Shadow"

* * *

 **Tails' Workshop (Tails' POV) May 13th 11:23 AM**

I've been working on the X-Treme Tornado, almost the whole morning with no break. I think I might deserve one, I might just go and visit Knuckles and Rouge.

I stopped and pondered at my own request for a break. _"Should I? You never know they could've had- OK! I'm going!"_ I flew upstairs and grabbed a towel to wipe off the excess oil that was covered on my fur.

After that, I was about to take off on the original Tornado that Sonic and I had used during our earliest adventures. Those were good times...the memories seemed so distant now that Eggman was gone. Honestly I missed the past, I do get really angry now just thinking of it.

" _Why did Amy have to kill Eggman, at least that would give us something fun to do!"_ I don't know why anger consumes me now, I decided to shake off the bad thoughts and be positive.

I sighed and turned on the Tornado and the rotors started to turn. I missed the sound of the old rotors, it was like music to my ears, I liked it!

I started to take off and the ground below me started to become smothered from the heavens above, at least from my view, that's what it seemed like.

The wind felt so smooth from up here, oh the joys. I can understand how Sonic feels when he runs, the wind felt great on your face. The way it flows through your fur, I really enjoyed it.

The clouds looked like nice and fluffy marshmallows, it made me hungry, the toast I had ate wasn't much. I felt like jumping right on the pillows, in which were clouds and just sleep upon them.

After a while of flying on the good ol' Tornado, I finally caught sight of a floating chunk of land in the distance. _"Ah, there she is, Angel Island!"_

I pressed a button which deployed the landing gear as I was coming close to ground. I saw a huge house, most likely a huge mansion. I guess Rouge wanted to give Knuckles an upgrade, it's better than no house at all, he didn't even have one!

I will say, it does look weird seeing a huge modern house like that in the woods. But if they were happy about it, then that's fine by me!

It seemed as if the Master Emerald was sitting on its altar, unguarded. I bet a thug could just sneak right up and steal it from under their noses. But after all, there hasn't been anything serious happening at all. I will say, it does get boring with no Eggman. I think Sonic felt the same way, he just doesn't like being negative though, he can't hide it forever.

I finally landed on the ground. It was hard to now since the house was in the way. The sound must've been loud because before I knew it Knuckles and Rouge were right beside me. Of course it was loud, it was a plane!

Knuckles grinned at me. "Hey, Tails, long time no see!"

I put my fist out and in which Knuckles punched it gently making a fist bump. "Hey, Knuckles! I think I can say the same!"

Rouge stood there watching with her hand on her hip and then greeted me. "How are you doing, Tails?" Rouge did change quite a bit, she still worked with GUN, but would always be by Knuckles' side. I think she was less sassy? I couldn't tell.

"I'm doing fine Rouge! I just started on a new project!" Rouge just patted my head. "How about you come inside sweetie~ you can tell us all about it inside."

I couldn't decline the offer, I guess Rouge was more caring now. "I'd like that, thanks!"

As said, we all walked inside, but Knuckles stopped before we entered, leaving Rouge go on ahead. He looked at the Master Emerald and sighed.

Instincts came to me, as I stuck my hand out onto his shoulder. "Knuckles, is there something wrong?" Knuckles took one last glance at the emerald and then looked at me. "I know it's weird but, I kinda miss guarding that thing. I wonder what my tribe would think of me." I smiled "Knuckles, I'm sure they would praise you, you guarded that thing your whole life, I think it's time for a break. Now, c'mon let's go get settled with your love."

Knuckles looked down as I mentioned _love_. "About that, I, uh, kinda got angry and yelled at her." I facepalmed, he never changes… "Well, make up…"

Knuckles looked at me and smirked. "Oh, I see! Thanks Tails! You always know best!" Knuckles patted my back and walked inside as I followed behind.

Once I entered, my jaw dropped. The house was amazing! There were so many jewels! I'm guessing that was Rouge's doing.

When I say many jewels, I mean it. Jewels were decorated all around. They were on the counter, some were scattered in corners! And the variety was humongous as well. There were rubies, diamonds, amethyst, emeralds! You name it!

I entered the kitchen and, oh chaos… it was solid gold.

Knuckles was sitting at the counter, reading a magazine and Rouge was cooking, while singing a nice melody.

Honestly I'd say they had it all, a nice house, tons of money, and of course they had each other!

I sat down by Knuckles on the solid gold chair, it wasn't bad actually. I asked curiously "So, is this 24 carat?" Knuckles then mocked an alarm on a gameshow when you get an answer correct. Rouge replied to my question in a sing-song voice "Your right Tails! Most of this stuff, was from GUN, and some was from, you know, business!"

Knuckles leaned close to my ear and whispered. "She stole the rest." I nodded my head in understanding, yep, Rouge hasn't changed that part of her.

"So, Tails? What's that new project of yours?" I heard Rouge ask over Knuckles and I's snickering. "Oh, that, it's just a new design for the X-Tornado. Y'know, ever since we lost the X-Tornado from our last adventure."

I heard Knuckles groan, which caught Rouge's attention and mine as well. "You know, our _last adventure_ was about a year ago. I really need that daily dose of action!"

Rouge came over to me and gave me pancakes. "Thanks Rouge." I took a bite of it, and it was surprisingly good! It wasn't as good as Amy's cooking though!

Rouge sighed and then looked at Knuckles. "Honey, we have each other, you know, we could take you to the gym! We could work out together!"

Knuckles face turned bright and he looked at Rouge. I knew what he was thinking, seeing Rouge in such revealing clothing.

Knuckles then spoke up. "That's not that bad of an idea actually!" I think I could tell, he was in it just to see Rouge in revealing clothes. But sometimes, I can't even understand that echidna.

* * *

 **Well, here's a chapter with no cliffhangers!**

 **I guess I should make chapters these long? I'm not so sure, let's just see how the wind blows!**

 **See you guys in the next chappie!~**


	8. Strange Change

**I'm back!~**

 **And faster than I realized I'd be, should I make this an even longer chappy?**

 **I guess so! Trust me, this story is going to get confusing for me to write, I assure you.**

 **Also, pay attention to the date and time! Shadow's little knowing of the dark disturbance happened before Sonic's time with Amy in the dungeon.**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Station Square (Shadow's POV) May 13th 12:15 PM**

I didn't really know what to say about that dark essence. Could I become that mobian in the test tube? As much as I like blood and gore and how it didn't bother me, I didn't want to become _that_. I can only assume how he had killed his victims, but typical me, always wanting answers.

After the whole knowing of this dark essence, the commander and I went back upstairs to get ready for the anti-bullying announcement. It's not going to do anything against this problem, but the commander's words say that we need to have hope.

I guess we'll see how this works out, I can only imagine what effect it will have on the mobians. But to only see that one in the test tube, how did they feed him without getting hurt? They probably just sent food down the disposal, I'm guessing it's the same for water.

But that image of him, I didn't want to become _that_ , I didn't want any of my friends to become _that_. Faker, Rouge, Rose, and the others, we were all family, according to Rose's dead parents we were.

Talking about them, I think I should just call Rose, Amy, except for Faker, he's always going to be that. That's right, Faker will always be in my shadow, I am the ultimate life form! He's just that look alike hedgehog that can be impressive at times, but yet he still is family. I'll take my word for Amy's non-living parent's.

Anyways, we were already in the middle of Station Square and everything was set up nicely. But it was all too colorful for my taste, it was like made for kids. The stand that I'm guessing people use for concerts had kids banners with nice sunshine and flowers. GUN was gathering everyone up and some people watched from their homes on the TV, as we were going live as well.

Truthfully, I thought this wasn't going to get any worse until…

"Uh, Agent Shadow."

I turned my head around to the voice that called my name. "Hm?"

We were behind the curtains on the stage. Behind it was all dark and insecure, the way I like it, instead of… sunshine and happiness, but I can't tell if this dark essence is making me say that or if it's just my opinion in general, I really can't tell anymore.

The soldier was dressed in a children suit, a purple octopus, I think they had to do cosplay. Honestly what the hell were these agents thinking? It makes me want to bash my head against the wall. "Agent Shadow, the lieutenant wants you to give a speech to the residents."

There we go, something to ruin my _peace_ , right here and now.

I was screaming on the inside, I wanted to go to hell, most likely where Iblis was banished to after Amy defeated him, well according to her, she couldn't have done it without us.

As much as I was screaming out of annoyance and embarrassment on the inside, I just nodded my head in reality. "Of course."

"That's great! You go live in two minutes!"

"Wait, what!"

Before I knew it he was gone, he probably went out to perform, I cringed at the thought. _"Oh, chaos, please help me."_

 **12:18**

I walked outside, and trust me, it was a sight to cringe at. Everyone looked bored and angry, they were probably confused about everything. Oh chaos, I felt the same.

It was actually nice and joyful on the stage, but everywhere else was just dark and grim. It looked like it was going to downpour at any second. I should probably hurry this speech up then, they didn't say it was supposed to be long.

I cleared my throat and spoke into the mic. "Hello, fellow mobians." I was completely embarrassed, what would they think of me? I was supposed to be a badass, not a nice speech deliverer, I wasn't a very poetic guy.

"I know what you're feeling, depressed, maybe even a little angry. But I know you can get through this. For chaos' sake, I lost the one girl I trusted, and I'm now working with the people that killed her. But things do get better, I found people that cared about me, and now I might as well call them my family, because… I love them."

I looked at the crowd for a bit, their expressions didn't seem to change. _"Oh come on! That was the best speech I had! I even admitted a part that I want to regret!"_

I was losing hope in them, they were pathetic, why can't they understand the things that matter most in life? There are many things! The sun, happiness, and friends, not to mention family. You can't be depressed all the time! Wait, why am I feeling… happy? My body was starting to feel numb and a bit cold, what was going on?

I looked at myself in shock, there was a dark aura. I shivered at the thought of it, I didn't know what was going on, but I felt joyful towards it. This obviously wasn't normal, I shook my head and looked at the crowd and to my surprise they had the dark aura as well.

But their smiles… it made me smile. Was this controlling us? My head started to hurt and I clutched it as I fell onto the stage clinging on to it. I gathered my strength as I looked at the crowd. It almost looked like the sky, a dark cloud, except there were figures inside.

They had the dark aura surrounding them as well.

I was about to pass out, maybe out of bliss. This wasn't normal but I didn't seem to care at all. The crowd looked like they were about to have the same fate as me. Everything around me was going black, until I didn't feel cold anymore, soon my senses were coming back to me as well.

I was regaining my thoughts, I seemed happier…

I shook my head as I got up, I didn't have the aura around me anymore, neither did the crowd.

What the hell happened?

I held my head as I saw everyone, they seemed nice and caring now. They were giving hugs and kisses to their loved ones. I looked at the commander, he seemed confused as well. I walked over to him and said with full concern and _kindness._ "We need to check out that weasel."

* * *

 **Angel Island (Rouge's POV) May 13th 12:12 PM**

The _fight_ Knuckles and I had was pretty severe for my taste. Knuckles was always a hot-head towards me or anyone who pissed him off. But I was talking politely, what's gotten into him?

Tails has came over to visit, that's nice of him. I actually never took the time to pay attention to people like him. It was usually jewels that caught my attention, but I guess love can change you, and luckily Knuckles has done that for me.

I wanted to talk to him, should I?

I shook the thought off, I think I should just wait to talk to him. He would probably yell at me again.

I was eating my food that I had made for me, it was going on around lunch time so I figured I should just make myself a salad. It looked as if Tails and Knuckles were occupied in the living room, it sounded as if they were watching TV, as I heard voices I didn't recognize.

I was going to go outside for a nice fly around the island, it was actually one of my hobbies. The scenery wasn't bad at all, I was obviously attracted to beautiful things.

My plans were soon changed as I heard the GUN commander on the television. _"Why is he on TV?"_

I walked to the living room with my salad in my hands as I watched the commander talk as I leaned against the wall.

" **Hello Mobians, GUN chief speaking. We have set up a nice assembly for you all, it seems as if you've all been acting** _ **strange**_ **towards each other. Honestly it needs to end, we want Mobius to strive with freedom and peace, not have it overrun by hate."**

At this point, I collected my thoughts, Knuckles acted this way towards me. I looked at the commander on the screen, he was surely hiding something from us, I could always tell. But I didn't want to focus on the commander, I wanted to focus on the one that I loved.

I walked up to Knuckles and tapped his shoulder, catching his attention. "Honey, could I speak to you please?"

Knuckles looked at me with a concerned look and nodded. "Hey Tails, can you give Rouge and I, a second please." Tails was still watching the TV, fully interested "Alright guys, is it fine if I stay in here and watch this?"

I looked at Tails with understanding, I wanted to know more about this too. But as I said, Knuckles is more important to me, I just can't hold this feeling any longer. "Of course you can!"

As said Knuckles and I left to go outside, leaving Tails with the television.

Knuckles leaned against the altar to the Master Emerald "What is it hun?" I reacted by kissing Knuckles straight on the lips, leaving both of us awestruck. We let go and looked at each other and Knuckles immediately cut to the chase "Rouge, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I jus-" at that moment, Knuckles froze.

I tilted my head in confusion "Knuckie? Is there something wrong?" I noticed some dark aura flowing around us and looked down in shock. Knuckles was glowing with darkness, and he seemed to… like it?

"Knuckles! Speak to me!" He didn't reply as he fell limp in my arms and kissed me. He was giving me very great compassion, as if he was happy. His eyes were beginning to shut but he shook his head.

" _What the hell?"_ Something was _obviously_ wrong. I shook Knuckles trying to keep ahold of him, at the time, I looked up at the Master Emerald and it was glowing.

I didn't know what to say, I wanted to pass out right then and there. I wondered about all of this and thought of Tails. _"Oh no."_

I flew into the house with Knuckles nearly unconscious and looked at Tails, he was hugging the cushions on the couch. Except he had the dark aura, just like Knuckles "Tails!"

He looked like he was enjoying the feeling as well, he was showing compassion to the cushion. I looked at the TV and

" _No."_

Everyone on the screen was showing the same fate as the two boys that were with me. And then I saw Shadow. _"Not him too!"_

What was happening to them! Why wasn't I covered in this black smog?

I sat there holding onto Knuckles who was cutting close to being unconscious along with Tails. I didn't bother to move, I was in complete shock, I shut my eyes, hoping this would end. I didn't know how long I sat there holding onto Knuckles, but it seemed forever.

As the seconds passed by, it felt like a minute, and the minute felt like an hour, and that hour felt like eternity.

I felt Knuckles move and I opened my eyes to look at him. "Knuckie, please be ok…"

Knuckles kissed me again and let go. "Ok?...OK!? I'VE NEVER FELT BETTER! WAHOO! I'M SO HAPPY!"

Knuckles jumped from my arms and Tails jumped right up from the couch and they ran at each other and shouted in unision. "HUG ME BROTHER!" The two companions jumped at each other and gave a huge bear hug, most likely the ones that Amy would give to Sonic.

I was at a lost for words, did they not know what happened. "Uh, guys? Do you have ny idea what had just happened?" The two boys looked at me and nodded as they let go of eachother and Tails spoke up. "That dark aura...I don't know why, but I feel better, and the speech that Shadow gave, it made my day!"

I shook my head and looked at the screen, surely enough Shadow was there, and I heard him say something about a _weasel_ to the commander. The two boys surely had heard as well and we all looked at each other in confusion.

I stood on top of the couch and looked down at them. "Boys, were going to see what their up to, and I'm sure they know something we don't."

* * *

 **Dark Kingdom (Sonic's POV) May 13th 6:54 PM**

Ames had shown me around the kingdom, it did in fact look a lot cheerful and alive. I remember seeing all the rotting corpses and the crumbled castle walls. The sun never shown it's nice and bright face too, it was just a frightening sight. I felt… maybe just a little happy thinking about it, I kinda missed it being like that. _"WAIT! WHAT?! Did I seriously think that?"_

I was confused, and felt… maybe a little angry, but why? The thought came to me and I realized that… _nightmare_ could have something to do with it. Was that even a nightmare? It felt so real… I guess all dreams feel that way. I still remember that time, a long time ago whenever I was in my dream, everything was nothing but destruction and… bodies, millions of bodies that laid on the floor. Amy… she was one of the corpses that had laid on the floor, guarded by this huge creature by the name of Iblis. I thought all hope was lost until everything just changed back to a lush meadow, and I never realized but, Mephiles was standing there. He told me all about Amy, she had a super form, I needed to find some alliances, yeah all that crap. I still think about that dream, I've grown quite fond of it actually, I have no idea why.

Amy kept dragging me around the kingdom like a ragdoll, she seemed so happy to be back, I really cherished her happiness, it made me feel the same way. I just feel alive when I'm beside her, if anything happened to her, I would just snap on the inside. My whole world would just break itself apart, maybe even the control over myself.

I heard Amy giggle and she shook me out of my thoughts "Oh, Sonikku~" I got up and wiped the dust of me as I shook my head "Yea, Ames?" Amy smiled as she looked into my eyes and she moved out of the way, giving me sight of a large garden filled with roses with a fountain in the middle. We were standing on a ledge giving us a full view of the calm and peaceful land below, it looked like the roses itself made up the Rosedaree symbol. "Remember this place?" I looked to my side and I saw Amy with her hands clasped together. "Yep, I do Ames, it's beautiful, just like you…" My pink love's face turned red, she was so cute, who would want to harm her?

My love took ahold of my hand "C'mon, let's go for a little walk." I gave a slight nod and kissed her forehead causing her to giggle. We soon walked down the stone path to the garden with the sun declining in the horizon.

* * *

 **Rosedaree Garden (Amy's POV) May 13th 7:12 PM**

Wow, today was filled with excitement, I wasn't used to it much. After all, much hasn't been going on for at least a year, I can only imagine how Sonic deals with it. He's always up and ready to take on any challenge anyone or anything throws at him. It's clear to see that I love my blue knight, I always want to be there for him, he doesn't seem to be ok at all.

We were walking through the garden that was filled with many lovely flowers. I may have gotten a memory of my mother and I picking flowers from here. It's just amazing to think that I, Amelia Lynn Rose owns a kingdom and I'm a princess! Honestly, I didn't even know my full name or my parents. I really wished my parents were with me, but its wondrous that I get to see them within my dreams!

I sighed with joy and looked at Sonic who I was holding hands with, it seemed he was just looking around at the beautiful sights that surrounded us. I looked down at the necklace that laid upon my neck _"Should I tell him about the locket? About how I can see my parents? I mean it's not that bad."_ What could go wrong? What was so wrong about it? Maybe I could ask my mother… father doesn't seem so happy for some reason.

Sonic and I had approached the fountain in the middle of Rosedaree symbol that was made up of thousands upon thousands of roses. Sonic seemed to make a stop causing me to stop in my tracks as well. My lovely knight looked at me with a gentle smile. He looked so amazing! The sunset was making the sky full of warm contrasted colors, causing them to shine upon his nice clear emerald eyes. His cobalt blue seemed so calm and mellow under the orange horizon, I could just melt within my boots of mine.

Sonic's eyes were connected with mine for a while but soon the gaze of ours broke as we heard a recognizable voice.

"HELLOOOOO!"

Sonic's ears seemed to twitch and his eyes turned to a dim stone. What was wrong with him? It confused me, I needed to know. But not now, a good friend that I had made today was here with us. I turned my head around to see Zara with a basket of flowers. "Hey Zara!" Zara made a kind smile and offered me a flower, as for me, I kindly accepted it and put the flower in my quills. "Fancy meeting you two lovers here." I could tell that Sonic rolled his eyes at that statement, even though he was behind me. "Pfft, yea, I wanted to show my love around the garden."

At that time I turned around to look at Sonic, as to my surprise he was staring at Zara with a stare so serious that it could make my father shiver. Zara didn't seem to notice as she was looking at the sun which was now disappearing through the mountains in the distance. "It seems lovely tonight… wouldn't you two agree?" At that time I looked at Sonic worriedly as he looked back at me and changed back to his nice and genuine face. Zara looked at Sonic oddly "Hey, you, are you feeling fine? I heard about everything that happened." Sonic's kind and gentle face changed back to a dangerous and cold one as he stared at Zara "Firstly, it's Sonic, and secondly don't you think it's kinda rude to intrude on someone's date?" I didn't like the tone nor stare he gave Zara, why did he dislike her? Zara eyes seemed to widen and nodded sadly "Oh, I'm sorry Sonic, I guess I'll leave you two alone…"

Zara seemed to walk back to the castle and I looked back at Sonic angrily. "What was that all about?! You hurt her feelings!" Sonic just shook his head and crossed his arms and looked away. "Sonic! tell me!" Sonic's ears twitched as he remained still "This isn't you! You're acting different! I-I… love you" I sighed as my tone lowered and Sonic seemed to remain in place. "I'm going to see Zara… I think you need some time alone."

Sonic finally gave in to movement and he nodded his head. I knew he was full of guilt, maybe he was tired, but then again, it was clear that he hated the tiger. I started to walk away from him and was nearing to the castle, I just wanted to see him one last time before I left him out of my sight. I turned my head around only to see that he was gone. _"He maybe just went on another one of his run, after all it does calm him…"_

 **7:34 AM**

As soon as I walked into the castle I was greeted with smiling faces, seeing them only wanted to make me do the same. I searched everywhere for Zara, but I just couldn't find her.

I asked my residents politely about her whereabouts. But I usually got replies of them not knowing, at least they were kind about it. That always made me happy; knowing that everyone felt the same way. I searched through the longest corridors and I checked every room, well almost every room. But, oh chaos, this place was humongous! There were some places that still looked fallen apart, but can I judge them? It's only been a year, it would take almost forever to repair a place as big as this!

I checked pretty much everywhere except for one room. It was one I didn't want to revisit, but if it's for a friend I would do anything. I looked down the hall to where the doors to the room had stood. It was very long, I should just be expeditious about this. With each step I took came a memory of when we were for the first time. My vision was switching between what it looked like now, to back when everything was full of rotten corpses and dented walls. It made me think of the war that my family had with Iblis.

Oh, Iblis, how much I hated him, oh well, he's been banished to hell now. He teared my family apart, he killed my people and the citizens of Station Square too! For chaos' sake, he even planned on killing my friends and even killed me!

I pushed the thought aside as I put my handle on the door, I looked up and to no surprise the symbol of Rosedaree was imprinted on the door of stone. I sighed and opened the door as I walked in and looked around.

" _Woah"_ This room was amazing! The walls were imprinted with several gems and portraits of my family and I, the floor was solid gold it reminded me so much of Rouge and Knuckles' house! Everything looked so beautiful and creative, I think it was the treasure room honestly. I looked ahead of me and in the middle of the room stood,

The coffin that my mother was in.

Oh how I remember the memory very well, it was the first time I came here. Tails' little tracker said the chaos emeralds were located in the Dark Kingdom. Sonic and I ventured through the castle only to find my mother _sleeping_ in this very tomb. My father had came along and said she was in a coma, I was flabbergasted, along with Sonic. Unfortunately, they truly were dead. Except the coffin was in the throne room, did they transport it to the treasure room?

I rubbed my silk hand across it, it felt very smooth and slick. The thought of seeing her lay here really bothered me. I shook the thought off and turned around, only to see the one person I was looking for standing at the door, Zara.

"I'm so sorry about your family, Amelia…"

I looked at her kindly and shook my head. "No, it's fine, they'll always be within our hearts…" I really didn't feel or seem troubled about any of it. After all, I could see them when I sleep, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone that. I kept my cool, and rolled along with it, hoping she would buy it.

Zara put her hand on my shoulder as I looked at the tomb. "Hey, it's okay, there are things in life that matter more than just parents. They wouldn't want you to mope either, they want you to be happy." Zara's words were true, but I wasn't worried about my parents, I was worried about her. It seemed that Sonic hurt her on the inside, and I really want to make sure she's ok. Just when I thought of Sonic, Zara mentioned him. "How come you're in here all alone? Where's Sonic?"

I sighed at the words that came out of the elegant tigers mouth. "I decided to give him some alone time, I think he's a little stressed…" Zara nodded and put her hand on her lips "Do you think his nightmare had anything to do with it?" I sat and thought for a moment, I knew Sonic was worrying about that nightmare, but what was it about? "I think so… but, are you alright Zara, I don't think Sonic meant to hurt your feelings at all…"

Zara giggled, "I'm alright, it's just been awhile since I've ever been hurt like that." I tilted my head with curiosity "I bet you guys don't have to worry about anything… everyone seems so happy here. Where I live, it's all anger and depression, Sonic's starting to act like them too, I don't know what's wrong." Zara stroked my quills, just like how Sonic and my mother did, in which soothed me. "You can always live here with us, maybe Sonic will change his ways."

My face bright up as I heard those words, she was right! But I didn't want to leave everyone and everything in Station Square behind… what if they were just like Sonic? What if their anger could be cured? "Thank you for the offer, but… maybe I could invite some of my frien- I mean family over?" Zara shook her head in disbelief and looked at me "There are more people in the Rosedaree family?!" I sweat dropped and shook my head "Actually, there my friends, but I would consider them family… my parents said so." Zara sighed with relief "Thank goodness!" I scratched my head "Why, what's wrong with that?" Zara looked away "I was a great friend to your parents, everything was great, you were born, the kingdom was happy, and then…"

I looked down, I knew she was going to say it.

"The kingdom was attacked… and I'm sure you know who did because you stopped him, thank you for that…" The curiosity got to me once again "But, what does this have anything to do with me considering my friends as family?" Zara looked at me as she paced around the room. "I trusted your parents completely, but they never told me about Iblis or any other secret. I just… I really don't trust your parents or any other part of your family."

I really felt bad for her, she was so kind to everyone, she ruled for me while I was gone, and now I might just leave again. In all honesty, I really didn't want to be a princess, I just wanted to be that cheerful, upbeat girl that is known as Amy Rose. Zara deserved to be a princess, she was so sweet and kind, I really liked her, and I bet the kingdom did too. I softly put my hands on the crown that was atop my head, and gently walked to her as I took it off and offered it to her as her eyes widened. "Amelia, please don-" I raised my hand and put it atop her head. "No, Zara, you deserve this crown, I think that ruling over people is just too much for me…"

Zara was awestruck. "Th-thank you Amelia…" I kindly smiled at her "It's alright, I think you deserve more, and my parents… I think there was a reason they weren't telling you about anything." Zara nodded slightly and sighed "I hope you're right, I just really think there were times when they didn't trust me either." I patted her back slowly and I heard the door behind us slightly open.

"I'm sorry…"

I turned my head around, along with Zara to see Sonic standing there with his arms crossed. I stared at him for awhile, he seemed as stiff as a board, he didn't dare to move, but… stare. After awhile of a staring contest, Zara finally spoke up. "Hey, it's alright, we all have our negative moments." Sonic smiled at her, but something seemed wrong about it. It looked like it was filled with wicked and crazed thoughts, no that couldn't be right, Sonic would never hurt anyone, let alone… kill them.

Sonic walked up to Zara and hugged her, I could've sworn I saw his eye twitch, I must be tired, it was a long day, I think Sonic felt the same. Sonic hugged for awhile and Zara tempted to let go but I signaled her to just stay, in which she kindly accepted my request. I noticed Sonic's hands shivering, along with his body. "Sonic? Are you cold?" Sonic peered over Zara and gave me a smile that looked nothing like the one he gave Zara earlier, this one seemed… promising. "I feel warm when you're with me."

I couldn't help but blush at his statement "Oh Sonikku~" Sonic finally let go of Zara and she looked at him. "So… I guess we're good then." Sonic stared at her for a minute with eyes I just couldn't seem to read. "Yea… we're good…"

Something about that seemed off to me, but I couldn't complain. They made up, and that's what matters to me, seeing my friends happy. I just seemed a little insecure with that smile Sonic gave Zara. Honestly, was that even a smile? and what was with the twitching? It seemed so… murderous… no that can't be right.

Sonic the Hedgehog isn't a murderer.

* * *

 **DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

 **You'll be surprised to see who's POV is in the next chapter! Trust me, you'll never guess! I just need to do more research on** _ **A rose with a dark secret**_ **! XD!~**

 **I also remastered the previous chapters as well! They were a bit rushed, so they weren't exactly the** _ **best of my work**_ **. I tried my best to update them! As I've mentioned before, I really want this story to be well done.**

 **And watch out!**

 _ **This story is only beginning…**_


	9. Perplexing Betrayal

**Guys! Guys! GUYS! The owner of** _ **A rose with a dark secret**_ **just let me own Amy's mother, Crystal Lynn Rose! I'm the new owner of her now! You can expect to see her in my future fanfictions! I love her too much to let her go! Mephiles… I didn't mean** _ **love**_ **in that way! XD!**

 _ **Both**_ **of Amy's parents will be in my future fanfictions! Crystal and Mephiles!**

 **Welp, I own nothing but the plot and Crystal now! Even Zara and Larence!** _ **If**_ **the two of them last long… I won't expect them to make future appearances...**

 **Enjoy Chapter Nine!**

* * *

 **? (?'s POV) May 13th 2:57 AM**

The banishing… The despise… The abhor...

The only things I have felt within my tomb that I was never destined to accommodate. I was never meant to belong here, I was a ruler, a god, and now… I'm a nonentity that travels the internal walls of my crypt.

I had the world in my hands, Mobius would've tumbled into obscurity, the only light they would get would be me. My vibrant titian glow would be the only source of their reliance, if they had it at all.

It was all _her_ fault, she was the reason of my downfall. I could've prevailed, after so long of hunting _her_ down, she had killed me. I could've done it if she didn't have her so called _friends_ , and that one… the blue one, I want him dead.

Because of him, she was brought back into the Mortal Realm. All it took was just one kiss and it changes everything, was that love?

Tch, love is only abhorrent in my image, it was only a myth to me. Every single part of me deceived such a thing. I could rant all I want about anything, but yet nothing would change. Yet, a single kiss between two mobians changed everything.

The one thing I wished I could do would be to change the past. My ideal would've been achieved, my whole time period of immortality was wasted trying to chase down _her_.

Even with seven of me, I still did not prevail. One for each emerald, although, I was the eighth. Sometimes I wonder what had happened to the Chaos Emeralds, or the seven entities of myself. It was something that even, myself, could not figure out.

If I had not spent all my time searching for her, I could've somehow found a much larger power source to take over Mobius. It would have killed _her_ and all of her friends in the process.

I would enjoy hearing every little soul cry for help. Their mortal bodies would tear themselves apart from my massive wrath. Much like every other soul that had suffered when I had attacked her home in the past.

Once I was banished, I wasn't exactly _killed_. Did they actually think a massive chaos powered beam could kill me? No, I didn't think so, I am immortal, I can't be killed, just banished…

Speaking of being banished, where I have been sent to wasn't a hard guess. Where I was delegated to wasn't in the mortal realm, but rather, a place for spirits. I guess I would call it the Spirit Realm, I've surely heard of it, but in legend it said it was beautiful and peace filled.

This dwelling didn't look like any of the sort, it was simply reversed or contrasted. There was no peace here, there was no life, only fire and the carnage that burnt to crisp. I called it the Anti Spirit Realm.

I believed it to have no title, but I had to give my domain one. I'm glad I was sent here, I would truly be suffering if the legends were true about the Spirit Realm being peace filled. I was a god of death and massacre, not beauty and calm.

I liked the atmosphere within my territory, but I wanted out. There is absolutely nothing to do in this wasteland, I want my revenge on _her_!

I certainly have devolved from my true form. I had taken the scheme of eight heads, now, I look like my usual self. A demonic creature with three fingers, I was truly terrifying, I bet I could scar _her_ father for life. Tch, I think I've already accomplished that feat. Nonetheless, my eyes were still the same as usual, no pupils, but pure white and bloodshot. I still remember being Solaris, a total powerhouse, I could've won if the Shadow Ghost never have betrayed me. Surely they served Mephiles, but how did the control break?

Everything that surrounded me was much like the Mortal Realm, but it was all withered and carnage scattered across the expanse. Just how I like it.

The only entity that even settled here was me. I haven't seen anyone or anything for at least a year now. I honestly can't take it, if I have to do this for all eternity, I'd die within.

It's pathetic that I'm wanting company, it was… irregular of me to think of such a thing. I stood atop a wilted building from what appeared to be a home for modern civilization. Millions of bodies skewed from rooftops to the quaked streets.

It was relaxing and soothing to look into the lifeless eyes, very enjoyable. I looked over to a meadow and caught a slight black figure that stood upon a hill. I could see clear white pupils staring into my soul, if I had one. The thought of it made me scoff, how cute.

There was something strange about this figure to say the least, was it living? Is it a vision? Real to even say for sure? It couldn't have been true, I couldn't be hallucinating either.

I saw black radiance flowing throughout the inanimate body. The gaze was still fixated on me, it was truly freakishly odd and something that could startle the sturdy. Curiosity was getting to me, I wanted to see this… figure.

I slightly and gently descended from the withered skyscraper, although during the time I descended, I was watching the ground below me, paying no attention whatsoever to the figure ahead.

I tilted my head forwards and surely enough, it was still there, but I felt myself becoming slightly dizzy. I clawed the front my head and covered my eyes as I groaned heavily, I felt my vision becoming a blur.

Although I couldn't see well, I could imagine this… soul snickering at my inconvenience. The thought of it makes me roar with anger! I felt my vision coming back to me and I directly looked to the hill.

The figure wasn't there.

I twitch slightly with annoyance and turn around, but when I did, I met face to face with figure. I was right about everything, it's eyes were pure white, the black aura flown throughout, it looked like… _him_. No, it was _him_!

Before a word came out of my mouth, I felt myself becoming dizzy again. I knelt down and groaned like before, I could get a clear sight of the shoes. It had to be _him_ … I blacked out.

* * *

 **Spirit Realm (Crystal's POV) May 13th 12:16 PM**

Mephiles and I had searched every part of the Mortal Realm for this disturbance, it seemed to be everywhere! But where was this… source? Everything had a source, where one thing ends, there is bound to be a beginning.

I could hear a slight growl of frustration from Mephiles. Hearing him like this didn't make this problem any better, in fact, it made it worse. It was silent for some time now, but was then canceled out by the slam of a fist on a monument.

I looked over at the light ebony hedgehog and smiled gently, his gaze hadn't connected with mine unfortunately. Slowly walking over, I kept my smile to myself and put my hand on his shoulder. "Mephiles, don't give up hope."

He didn't bother to connect his gaze with mine and continued to loom down as he grumbled softly. "What do you think this essence even is? The source of it all?"

I bit my lip and kneeled down to his side, this was a question that I couldn't answer. It was true unfortunately, what could be supplying this dark aura. It seems to have been corrupting mobians, I don't want it getting to Amelia. "I can't even think of it, but that doesn't mean we mope and quit!"

My husband was silent from my remark, suddenly I felt my waist being held, I gasped with surprise and looked at Mephiles. "Wh-what are you doing?" Mephiles purred with passion and stroked my quills as he inhaled my scent, making me giggle with curiosity. "This is why I love you, never giving up hope, that's my true love…"

I playfully purred and nuzzled his quills "Oh, you!" Mephiles chuckled lightly "Your giggle is the most heavenly sound I have ever heard, I'd die without it."

I was in the mood to mess with him, typical me. "We're already dead, silly!" I laughed with humor and Mephiles couldn't help but do the same. "I'm truly am sorry for treating Amelia harshly earlier, the situation has jus-"

Before I let him finish his sentence, I laid a long and compassionate kiss on his muzzle. He didn't have a mouth to speak through, it was typically through telepathy. But that didn't prevent me from tasting him!

I let go so I could catch my breath and looked into those emerald green eyes of his. "Your pupils look just as lovely as our little rose, Amelia." Mephiles laughed lowly and stroked my cheek. "You're the one to talk, your aqua blue eyes remind me of her hero, her knight and savior, Sonic."

I blushed and continued to stare, completely lost within his eyes. "He isn't that bad of a hedgehog… I like him, No, more than that, I consider him one of us." Mephiles continued to gaze at me. "Amelia couldn't deserve better, he would die for her. Sonic is too good hearted to lose himself, or his rose for that matter."

Slowly, I leaned in for a kiss, this time to make it longer and even more compassionate. I was caught off guard by a red light that shone in our face. I jumped with surprise and gasped, luckily Mephiles caught me in his arms and my muzzle turned to the same color of the fluorescent crimson light.

Unfortunately, my husband showed no attention to me at all, he rathered seemed anxious, scared even. His face turned grim as he gently, but quickly put me down and ran to the center of the pillar.

The inscripted Rosedaree symbol glowed in a bright red. It was so bright in fact, that it temporarily blinded me from looking at it.

"Ugh, Wh-what's going on?" I covered my eyes with my hands, as if I was sobbing into them. I didn't get a reply from Mephiles and walked up to him. "Dear, what is it?"

My ebony king grabbed me by the shoulders and practically screamed at me. "The disturbance! It's blocking the mirror to the Mortal Realm!" Deliberately, I lowered my palms and looked at him with shock. "Wh-what?! Th-this is horrendous! How?!"

He growled and paced back and forth. "Before all of this went impractical, I could see a lot of reactions. It was as if everyone had this force inside of their soul. There were some souls that were simply resisting it as well, Amelia is unaffected."

Amelia was resisting the essence? I knew she had it in her! But what about her friends? Her love? "Do any of her friends have it within their soul?" Mephiles stopped pacing and looked at me "It pains me to say… but they all seem to have the infection. Few are blocking the source luckily.

I never actually knew what the force affected you with, it could help if I just simply ask. "The symptoms, what are they?" Mephiles was getting impatient, but I didn't care, I needed answers! He seemed silent and I tapped my foot. "Meph-" I was cut off by his forced saying. "Insanity."

A gasp escaped my mouth. "Everyone in the Mortal Realm is affected with this!?" He stood in silence once again, now I was losing my temper. "Indeed so, but simply to put it, some resist and some fall."

The thought of Amelia's knight came to mind "What about Amelia's love? Is he infected?" Surprisingly Mephiles was calm and had his arms crossed "His soul wouldn't show throughout the mirror, I can't say for sure, but I will say that he isn't infected, he is too strong to lose himself."

Sighing with relief, I looked up at the contrasted and beautiful sky. "I hope they're alright…" A hand was put on my shoulder, making me to look at the source, being none other than Mephiles. "I don't think we can look into the Mortal Realm anymore… the only source we have now is Amelia."

* * *

 **? (?'s POV) May 13th 6:13 AM**

My vision was coming back to me, the only thing I could feel was the beating of my head. I couldn't tell if my eyes were closed or open, in fact, everything around me was pitch black. Groaning from the throbbing, I slowly got up and looked around this… place.

I blinked with my cold, bloodshot eyes, making sure if I had even had my eyes closed. Why was everything pure dark? How did I get here anyway? I was slowly collecting my memories and gritting my teeth.

 _Him_ , he was the one who sent me here. He was _her_ lover, the one who had also helped banish me here. Why was he here? Has he committed a sin just as horrendous. I still didn't care what he had done, I want him dead, no matter what.

Out of pure anger, I let out a mighty roar, filled with frustration. "I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! SHOW YOUR FACE!" Nothing but silence filled the air, the only sound was weak scratching that sounded as if it were coming from the floor.

Curiosity was filling me at once, so I turned around slowly and saw a sight that was complete bloodshed. I saw a body, all wrangled up with blood oozing from every corner, the eyes looked the same as mine. There were marks all over the corpse, as if they were knives that slashed against the flesh. Someone could clearly see the insides of this once living and breathing soul, the brain was showing, the shins were torn apart, the abdomen was sliced in half.

I couldn't make out who the corpse was before, it was almost impossible to tell. Nonetheless, the sight was something terrifying… for a weakling. I see this all the time, it doesn't affect me, what exactly was all of this about anyways?

Suddenly I heard a cold and heartless voice echo throughout the small area.

" **He has taken his first soul last night…"**

He? Taken a soul? Last night? These were even more questions I was getting without an answer. "Where are you? I thought I told you to show yourself!" His cold laughter filled the room.

" **You've never changed, Iblis."**

I will admit, it has been ages since I last heard someone call my name. What was going on?! How was he here? "You! You're the one that Amelia loves! You helped banish me!"

" **Indeed I am."**

"Show yourself! I'm going to talk to you face to face!"

I felt a breeze of wind and my vision was filling with blurs once again. "The hell…" I shut my eyes to keep ahold of my consciousness. There was breathing ahead of me, I could feel it, my eyes opened to see if he was here, and surely enough, he was.

His cold eyes pierced into mine, and I could say that it went right back at him. I couldn't help but growl directly at him. " _You_ … how are _you_ here?!"

" **First of all, it's** _ **Maurice**_ **, not** _ **You**_ **, get that through your head!"** the midnight black hedgehog fiddled with his finger and his gloves were stained with a crimson coating. He's… changed, what was the cause of this maniacal behavior? This was a definite change in personality, he was usually cocky, at least from what I can remember of him. He was obviously angry, he never took this form unless he was filled with rage, like the time I killed _her_. But the name… Maurice? I thought it was Sonic?

Usually I would be mad at someone like him, but one part of me was saying to stay away. **"I need your assistance."** The voice wasn't pleading, it was rather… demanding, I hated it! There was no way in hell that I would help him! "Why should I? What have you ever done for me? Why do you even need my help? Don't you know that you're betraying everyone?"

He covered his mouth as he snickered evilly. **"You're always so demanding and wanting answers, aren't you? Tch, you're just like Shadow!"** It's embarrassing to think, but the black hedgehog was Shadow? I can't even remember anyone except for _her,_ the one who is speaking to me now, and _her_ parents. "I WANT ANSWERS! I DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE THEM TO ME!"

Maurice rathered laughed and clutched his stomach. **"When the time is right, I'll give you them…"** That was it, I lost my temper, I roared with anger and ran straight at him with my clawed fingers faced at him. "PERISH WITHIN MY TOMB!"

Maurice stood and yawned cockily as he smiled creepily. Something was wrong, I could feel it, but I'd rather rip him to shreds than think at all. "I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He was directly in front of me, I jumped up, hoping to body slam him.

My smile was growing wider, it's been awhile since I felt joy. Suddenly, I stopped in midair, what was going on? I looked down at him and Maurice floated up to my eyesight. He waved his bloody finger cockily and kept that creepy smile of his. **"When do you ever learn? You're just as gullible as before. Maybe that's how we banished you."**

I thrashed about, hoping to break free. "What are you doing?! Let me out!" Maurice laughed and lifted his hand, suddenly a strange aura started to form around his palm and a figure was beginning to form, it looked like… a gem.

No, it couldn't be, could he have a chaos emerald? Nonetheless, the eighth one? How did he get a hold of it? Wait, _her_ necklace, it was the only trace of any chaos emerald left. The rest of the gems disappeared once I had been banished.

He betrayed _her_. He's been stealing power from her necklace all along, was he actually evil? Maurice suddenly released a massive chaos blast, making me jolt in extreme pain. I looked up at him and saw that he did, in fact, have _her_ emerald. "H-How… did y-you…"

Maurice put his finger up to my mouth. **"Wanting to assist me now?"** At this point, did I even have a choice? He could potentially control me around with power like that. It seemed like his negative energy gave the emerald a boost in power. I couldn't do anything about it either, I've lost all my power, I was originally eight entities, but I lost the power when they betrayed me. "Wh-What do you need?"

Maurice smiled harshly and lowered me down the same way. I hit the ground with a large thud and groaned in pain. Maurice tossed the black emerald up and down playfully and I growled in anger, he was clearly playing with me. **"I know how to bring you back to the Mortal Realm."**

I widened my eyes and looked up at him, could he do this? "But, aren't you a dead soul too? How are you here if you are alive?" Maurice smirked and crossed his arms **"I choose to not explain now, but as I've said, all will be explained soon."** At a time like this, I chose to trust him, he was my only hope, surprisingly. "Just one question, wasn't your name… Sonic?"

The hedgehogs smirk turned into a devious grimace. **"It is… but there are secrets that none know about me and I** _ **don't**_ **intend on giving any information of the sort. You got it?"** I was puzzled with that saying, it was true that I knew nothing about him, but truly I didn't even care, I just wanted out of this place and into the real world.

A second chance. I'm getting one.

"How do you intend on transporting me out of this place?" Maurice tilted his head and raised the eighth emerald with his one hand.

" **The servers are the seven chaos."**

The chant… was he actually? No, he can't be. The eighth emerald was starting to glow once again.

" **Chaos is enhanced by the heart."**

I was starting to see multiple colors start to glow from behind. HE WAS CALLING THE SEVEN EMERALDS!

" **The server exist to unify the chaos."**

At this point a blast developed once again, but this didn't seem to hurt or affect me at all. I couldn't see anything but light, but at once, it started to die down. I opened my eyes and gasped in surprise. What stood before me was a sight to behold.

The once seven missing chaos emeralds were surrounding the ebony hedgehog giving off a colorful glow. "Y-You… but how?!" Maurice smirked **"That's not all…"** He snapped his fingers and suddenly seven figures appeared from behind.

They were the seven Shadow Ghost, one for each emerald. I immediately retaliated by growling at them. "Traitors!" Maurice laughed lowly **"Don't worry, they're under my control now, they can't break from it."**

Wow, I would've never believed out of all people, _him_ , to help me out. He even has the Shadow Ghost under his control and now I can leave this place! "So, what's the plan? Maurice?"

He merely chuckled and gave a signal for the Shadow Ghost to approach me. **"For the hell of it, you'll be able to control these guys again as well."** The Shadow Ghost suddenly started to glow their own individual colors and I began to glow black. "What the-"

One by one, every Shadow Ghost flew into me. **"You can split yourself into multiple entities once again. You're also just as powerful as you were before, you're welcome."** He sounded sarcastic with the last part, but I shook it off. "Soni- Maurice!… I don't know how to thank you…"

Maurice chuckled and fiddled his fingers. **"Tch, that's not all."** Maurice used the eight emeralds and everything all around was starting to take the form of withered to renewed. I shut my eyes from the bright light and felt a strange wind. It suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes, dazed.

I saw the blue sky, the lush grass, and the bright sun, the Mortal Realm, I was back.

* * *

 **And so… an alliance has begun. Iblis is working with none other than… y'know. XD! Now the chaos emeralds are brought back, along with the Shadow Ghost! Except Sonic controls them now! But why? What is up with him anyway? Why is he helping him?! So many questions!**

 **I also have a question for you all! Leave your review for what the shipping name for Mephiles and Crystal should be! While you're at it! Tell me what you think of the sequel so far! I love to read your reviews! PLZ!**

 **Don't forget to Fav and of course, REVIEW!**


End file.
